Weight of Living
by collaterals
Summary: They are under the weight of living, it plagues their mind. She will do whatever it takes to protect the Clans, even if she's under the weight of living.
1. Chapter 1

Bright light shines on her face, making her feel far more groggy and tired than usual. She tries to ignore the light, considering that it's summer and the intensity from the sun's rays is just because her mother probably walked into her room and opened the blinds, allowing the light to pour through and envelop her entire bedroom. She rolls over, attempting to grow more comfortable in her bed, but a frown tugs its way across her lips. The texture is different from her usual soft sheets. Blinking, she attempts to adjust her vision to the light surrounding her, but only to her dismay as it steadies, allowing her to grasp what is around her. It, definitely, is not her bedroom—in fact, she's not in any house at all. Prickly grass tickles around her, and she trembles at the sudden touch. Everything feels heightened: the sights, the smells—the entire atmosphere around her seems to have changed, something that she's never endured before, colliding into her, almost barreling her over as she tries to take control all at once. Exhilarated, she feels her spine tingle, causing the rest of her body to shake. She stretches herself out, a pleasant feeling now pulsing through her veins—that is, until her gaze focuses on the paws before her.

She lets out a short scream, sounding more like a strangled yowl, as she nearly flies backwards, landing awkwardly on her hind legs. Her body stings from the sudden impact but she's too stunned by the sight she had witnessed to pay much attention. Instead of seeing her familiar, small, nail-bitten hands, fluffy white cat paws had greeted her. Shaking, she looks around feebly, but her attempts are in vain as her head begins to pound from all the new senses climbing over her, drowning her. She gasps for breath, but opening her mouth seems to have worsened the situation as the new scents become intoxicating.

Looking up, she sees a river nearby. Almost tripping over her paws, she makes her way towards it, attempting to catch a glimpse of herself in the reflection. What stares back at her is what she's been dreading all along; a young cat's amber eyes stare back at her, intense, large and bright, holding the same panic that's now pulsing through her veins. The cat is a dark brown tabby, with noticeable white markings scattered across her forehead, dotting its features. The cat is her.

"What the actual hell…" she murmurs and the cat's mouth moves as well. She blinks and the cat blinks. Feeling another shudder race up and down her spine from realization, she looks down at her feet, hoping that she had just been hallucinating. Her hopes are soon crushed when, sure enough, the cat paws she had previously seen remain. She flexes them, watching with amazement as her claws easily slide in and out at command, the way her muscles contract differently than that of moving her human hand.

 _Holy shit_. Almost entranced by her new abilities, she nearly forgets about the dread that has been making her spine tingle since the moment she woke up.

Lifting her head, she tries to distract herself from her new cat physique as she narrows her eyes, attempting to remember what she had done the night before she fell asleep. She had just completed her biology homework, and not being able to fall asleep, grabbed a book off her bookshelf, hoping reading would make her more tired. Coincidentally (or perhaps, not a coincidence at all), the book had been from the infamous _Warriors_ series, a series she hadn't looked at in a long time. The particular book was from the _Omen of the Stars_ arc, _Sign of the Moon_. It had been years since she read the series, but a part of her was glad she had picked the book up; she was reminded of the courage and ferocity the feral Clan cats held towards their Clan and admired the true natures of wild animals that Erin Hunter managed to convey. Something about the way the cats lived was addicting, with the way survival was depicted, that it was almost reminiscent of _Lord of the Flies_. She shakes her head, realizing no matter how intriguing the means of survival was in the books, there could be no possible way she's present in that world. After all, it was unthinkable—impossible, even—…wasn't it?

She takes a deep breath, then suddenly notices how differently her lungs work; the oxygen seems to flow easier and quicker. The sensation distracts her for a moment but she manages to push her alerted and intrigued thoughts away. Instead, she tries to remember everything about herself.

 _My name is Clara. I'm a high school student. I'm just about to start my junior year. I was reviewing old biology homework to prepare. So…what the_ hell _am I doing here_?

Clara turns back to the river. Although the waves ripple from something that had hit it, but the image of the dark brown tabby and its intense amber eyes remains imbedded in her mind.

Immediately, new scents find there way to her, nearly causing her to stumble from the overwhelming sensations, barely giving her the chance to decipher that it's coming from several different cats until it's too late.

"Hey, you! You're trespassing on ThunderClan territory!"

 _ThunderClan territory_ …What the cat had yowled is more distracting than the idea of other, possibly more vicious and skilled, cats approaching. Clara turns, finally meeting the gaze of a patrol of cats. There are five of them; a long-furred white tom with sharp blue eyes, a golden brown tabby tom with alert amber eyes, a she-cat with tabby fur and blue eyes, a golden tabby with amber eyes, and the one who had cried out—a cream-furred tom, tail lashing angrily, amber eyes narrowed threateningly.

Clara feels her jaw open, but she can't form any words to say. Instead, she stares wide-eyed at the cats before her. Although their scents are unfamiliar, she recognizes them almost immediately. _ThunderClan cats: the actual ThunderClan cats, here, living and breathing_? _This can't be happening—this_ can't _be happening_! _I have to be dreaming…I am dreaming…aren't I?_ Clara's thoughts run wild as the detailed descriptions from the allegiances at the beginning of every _Warriors_ novel come to mind, being enough information to tell her that the cats on patrol were Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Berrynose, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze (now Cinderpaw and Lionpaw, judging by the age the two look).

"I _asked_ you a question, fleabag!" Berrynose hisses, teeth bared and glaring. Clara glances his way, still too stunned to say anything.

"I…" Her gaze flickers down to his paws, noticing his claws are unsheathed while his tail lashes violently. She looks back up, meeting his intense amber gaze. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't know that this was…" She takes a deep breath, knowing she has to play it cool. After all, this is what she has always dreamed of…in elementary school, that is. Unsure of the cat formality, she dips her head. "I didn't know this was your territory." When Berrynose didn't spit anything crude, she raised her head slightly. "Where am I, exactly?"

Cloudtail steps forward, shouldering Berrynose away before the younger warrior has the chance to arrogantly snap anything. "ThunderClan territory." His blue gaze watches Clara carefully. "What brings you here? You're obviously not a Clan cat, judging by your scent, but you don't smell like a kittypet to me."

She hesitates, contemplating what to say. _Actually, I just woke up here—I have no clue how I ended up here, I just did._ She clenches her jaw, reminding herself that she has to play this smartly if she wants to get on their good side, and possibly, have the potential to join their Clan. She opens her mouth to say something, but stops at the feeling of two harsh gazes boring into her. Her pelt burns and she turns to her right to see Lionblaze, now Lionpaw, and Cinderheart, now Cinderpaw, watching her suspiciously. From their harsh gazes, Clara finds herself lost for words again. Cloudtail seems to notice this and shoots the two apprentices a warning look.

"I'm sorry," Clara mews again. "I didn't know I was trespassing."

Cloudtail nods. "Since you didn't know about the territories, we'll let you off with a warning." He hesitates, glancing at the other cats before turning back to the dark brown tabby. "Past that river behind you is WindClan territory, while RiverClan resides farther left, near more river bends. ShadowClan is farther up, near the forest where the rest of our Clan's territory ends. Make sure you don't cross any other borders if you don't want to be caught again."

Clara nods slowly, the map that Erin Hunter had created suddenly coming to mind. Never in her whole life did she ever think it would actually be useful.

"What's your name?" Berrynose asks suddenly, startling Clara and the other cats. Cloudtail shoots the younger warrior another look, but Berrynose's gaze remains on the dark brown tabby.

She hesitates again. Clara sounds too human…too Twoleg.

"Echo," she decides. "My name is Echo."

"Nice to meet you, Echo," Cinderpaw mews, her gaze friendlier than the rest of the patrol. The suspicion she held before seems to have vanished after 'Echo' introducing herself. Lionpaw shoots her a look because of this, but she ignores it as she nods to Echo, tail swaying in an amiable manner. "I'm Cinderpaw—"

"That's enough," Berrynose snaps, shooting the apprentice a harsh look. Cinderpaw meets his gaze evenly, tail now lashing in an angry manner, as she holds back a stinging retort. Echo turns her attention away when Cloudtail addresses her once again.

"Do you have a home near here, Echo?" He continues to watch her with his stern and alert blue gaze. Echo feels her ears warm slightly, realizing that she was out of believable excuses now.

Cinderpaw states, "Maybe she's a loner", causing Cloudtail to shoot her a warning look, signaling for her to be quiet. Instead of retorting, Cinderpaw's ears flatten against her head as she looks down at her paws. Echo shuffles her own nervously.

"No, I don't have a home."

Berrynose's suspicious gaze doesn't leave her as he holds his head high and haughtily. "So you _are_ a loner!" He scoffs before Echo has the chance to retort. "Well, you can get out of here, and don't you even dare think of ever coming back!"

Echo holds back a sigh, remembering how ill the image of being a loner was to Clan cats. _At least they're regarded better than kittypets and rogues_ , she contemplates.

"That's _enough_ , Berrynose," Cloudtail mews harshly, shooting Berrynose a stern look. Berrynose meets the older warrior's gaze evenly, but doesn't protest as the white tom looks back to Echo. "He is right, though. If you're a loner, I suggest you get out of here. This is ThunderClan territory. If another patrol spots you here again, they won't treat your trespassing as lightly as we are." He glances back at the rest of the patrol, nodding, signaling that they should leave. The familiar panic Echo felt before strikes through her once again, causing her to step forward impulsively, gaining the patrol's attention once again.

"Can I join your Clan?" The question comes tumbling out of her mouth quicker than she expects, hardly giving her any time to think through it. She refrains from allowing her ears to flatten against her head in worry as Cloudtail turns to face her again. His whiskers twitch, a slight look of irritation flashing in his blue eyes.

"You want to join?" Echo tries to ignore the bafflement that's present in his voice as she nods her head.

"Yes."

Cloudtail blinks, expression unchanged. "Even if we _do_ allow cats into our Clan, we _invite_ them. They never ask." He continues to watch her, now a look of curiosity replacing the suspicion that was previously shining. He exchanges a look with the patrol. Brackenfur had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, watching Echo thoughtfully. He glances back at Cloudtail before looking to the apprentices and Berrynose, who also remain quiet. Subtle curiosity shines in all their eyes, even Berrynose, but his flashes only for a moment before he notices Echo is watching, and shoots her a warning glare.

"Is that a no…?" she presses, turning to Cloudtail. He lets out what sounds like an exasperated sigh as he shakes his head.

"I'm sure Firestar would love to hear about this." He looks back at Brackenfur who nods in agreement. "Come on, we'll take you back to our camp. Our Clan leader can decide whether or not you can join."

Echo's eyes widen slightly; she hadn't expected it to be _that_ easy. However, the suspicious gazes that the rest of the patrol gives her as she walks alongside them tell her otherwise. She tries to ignore their stares, spine tingling, as she attempts to focus on her new senses, something that she had squashed down and pushed away in attempts to focus on talking. Opening her mouth slightly, she manages to taste all different scents of cats—the most prominent, she assumes, is the ThunderClan border scent. Glancing to her left, she notices Cinderpaw watching, a look of curiosity and subtle suspicion evident in her blue eyes, causing Echo to shut her mouth almost immediately, ears warming in embarrassment.

"How long have you been a loner?" Cinderpaw inquires.

Echo blinks. "Oh…um…not long."

Cinderpaw frowns. "Were you a kittypet before?"

Echo stares at her, unsure of what to say. Cinderpaw mistakes her silence for confusion as she adds, "A kittypet is a housecat. Like cats who live with Twolegs? Or, um, I guess house folk?"

Echo nods slowly; maybe if she plays along it'll be more believable. "Oh, no…I've never lived with Twolegs before."

Cinderpaw holds her gaze. The confusion is gone but Echo can tell that she remains suspicious from her reaction. She doesn't press about it, though, much to Echo's relief as she looks ahead oncem ore.

"We're almost at ThunderClan camp," she mews. "I'm actually really surprised you want to join our Clan. Most loners, rogues, and kittypets tend to stay away from us."

"Really?"

Cinderpaw nods. Her shoulders relax and Echo can notice some tufts of fur on her neck that had been standing on end lower as she adds, "Yeah. Kittypets come up with these stories about us eating the bones of dead animals." She lets out a small _mrrow_ of amusement. "Isn't that funny? Dead bones? I mean, how mouse-brained can you get?"

Cloudtail suddenly lets out a warning hiss in Cinderpaw's direction and mine, and the gray she-cats ears flatten against her head from the scolding. She looks back at Echo.

"Um, not _all_ kittypets are mouse-brained." She seems to be stumbling over her words, attempting to appeal to Cloudtail, who obviously took offense to her previous statement. "Especially not Firestar and his family." When Echo pretends to give her a confused look, she adds, "Firestar is our Clan leader, and Cloudtail is related to him—his mother was Princess, who was a kittypet like Firestar, and was also his sister."

Echo nods slowly. Looking back ahead, she sees a quarry come into view. A stone hollow, enclosed by tall cliffs, surround most of the camp, followed by the entrance that's through a thorn tunnel. She looks back at Cinderpaw who nods.

"We're here." Cloudtail continues to lead the way, Brackenfur following close behind, as they push through the tunnel. Brackenfur looks over his shoulder to Echo, amber eyes flashing.

"Be careful," he warns as Echo follows after Cinderpaw and Lionpaw. Echo merely nods, watching her paws. She hasn't even made it inside the camp, and she's suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of cat scents that hit her in waves, nearly causing her to lose her footing. She looks back at Brackenfur, who watches her. She has to get used to her heightened senses, if she doesn't want to appear more suspicious than she already is.

Once the group manages to push through the tunnel, carefully avoiding the thorn bushes nearby, Echo's eyes widen at the sight before her. Her nose grows used to all the overwhelming scents of the cats, and she manages to ignore the dizziness in her head, making it pound, as she stares wide-eyed at the area before her. The campgrounds of ThunderClan—it was all too surreal.

"Wow," she breathes. She continues to look around in amazement. Just as it was written, the well-known Highledge stands as a tall rock situated towards the middle of the Clan, right near the leader's den, which can be reached by climbing up the Highledge. Echo doesn't have enough time to try to pinpoint where the medicine den, warrior's den, and apprentice's den is as Cloudtail nudges her, gaining her attention.

"Wait here with Brackenfur," he orders. "I'll be back with Firestar."

Echo watches as he bounds away, skillfully climbing up the Highledge and disappearing into the leader's den. She feels breathless at all the new sights and feelings, inhaling deeply, now enjoying the new senses she can depict just by breathing, and not feeling as if she'll fall over from them. She tries to refrain from trembling from all her excitement, knowing it might look like fear to the other Clan cats. She feels Brackenfur's gaze on her, but ignores it as she stares back at the camp. _This is where my adventure begins_!

* * *

 **hello! i'll try not to leave many author's notes since i usually don't see the point in them very often, so if you see them, they usually include some important things i want to talk about! first off, i've written this fanfic a _dozen_ times before and this is probably my eight attempt at rewriting it (yikes!) i've also had it posted here before as well, under an old username, and also a long time ago on Quizilla, possibly 6 years ago. obviously, i've changed many things: before, this story was written (terribly) in first person, but i've changed it to third person because not only are the original _warriors_ books written in third, but i find it much more comfortable with my writing style since i feel it's easier to get more descriptive with emotions, etc. **

**secondly, this version of my old echoflight series is going to be much more detailed and less...obviously written by an 11 year old. i'm 17 now (shit i'm old haha), and i've recently picked up _bluestar's prophecy_ for a light read since i had time on my hands because of summer, and when i read it i realized how much i missed _warriors_ , and what a great series it really is, even though there's so many books like wow. i've focused on other fanfiction throughout the span of six years, but _warriors_ was the first ever fandom i ever wrote anything for, so it holds a special place in my heart. i always turn back to it when i'm lacking inspiration, and i found this old gem in my drafts, so i decided to rewrite the entire thing. it'll take time and i know i should be focusing on other things, but the adventures echoflight goes through are too exciting and nostalgic for me to ignore. **

**lastly, the chapters will most likely be longer than this one, since it's technically a prologue but since fanfiction lists the first part as chapter one, i had to make it chapter one. but anyway, thank you all so much for reading (especially if you decided to read this long note), and don't forget to review and favourite! if you've read my old fic before (you'll recognize it if you remember echoflight), i'd love to hear what your thoughts are on my improved writing style, since it's obviously different from when i was 11-12, back when i first wrote this. thanks again! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Is she a kittypet?"

The questioning seems as if it won't ever stop. Echo tries to hold her head high, to not be offended or intimidated by all the various looks and questions being shot in her direction, but it was harder than she first expected. Although not many cats had gathered out into the clearing, there was enough to start the first rumors as the Clan cats exchanged worried and wary looks, murmuring with one another. Trying to distract her nerves, Echo attempts to pinpoint the characters she can make out, recalling their descriptions from the allegiances.

 _Spiderleg, Poppypaw, Honeypaw, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, Birchfall, Sorreltail, Whitewing_ …Her head pinches, growing dizzy from all the smells and sensations.

"Are you okay?" Cinderpaw questions. She glances in her direction, noticing that the gray she-cat's blue eyes hold a genuine look of concern. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Echo glances back up to see the murmurs have increased, and the suspicious gazes from all the ThunderClan cats gathered haven't left. "I'm just not used to all this attention." She shuffles her paws once more, unsure of what to do. She glances back up at Highledge, willing that Cloudtail will return with Firestar soon. Cinderpaw, Lionpaw, Brackenfur and Berrynose all exchange looks with one another, that just seems to add to Echo's nerves.

 _Show them no fear, show them no fear, show them no fear_. She attempts to recall how Firestar had been invited into the Clans, and the minute he showed he was intimidated, the Clan cats sneered at him. With a sinking heart, Echo remembers how he had been considered in the first place; a prophecy. She shakes her head, instantly regretting ever thinking about it as Lionpaw gives her a weird look.

Back in the human world, Echo has always felt nauseous to have everyone staring at her; it's proven to be worse in some cases, especially during class presentations, but she's always managed to pull through them, despite wanting to pass out. She's never liked having everyone's eyes on her, the attention directly on her, consuming her. Adding to the fact that her senses are now heightened, and her mind travelling back to the thought that Firestar won't allow her to join the Clan adds to the feeling of her churning stomach.

She looks back at the Highledge just in time to see Cloudtail exiting the leader's den, followed by a great ginger tom, his coat shining like flames in the sun. Echo tries not to gawk at the air the cat seems to carry, as the infamous Firestar makes his way towards her. His green eyes flash at the sight of the patrol, before resting on Echo. She inhales sharply as he glances at Brackenfur.

"Cloudtail tells me you've found a loner in our territory." His voice holds something of authority, spoken clearly and strongly, not wavering in the least, yet still remains pleasant to listen to. Suddenly, Firestar's intense gaze is on Echo once again and she feels her breathing falter once more. "Echo, right?"

"Y-Yes sir." She's unsure of what to do. Should she bow her head? Nod vigorously?

"Is it true you'd like to join our Clan?"

She nods, bowing her head this time, hoping to show her sincerity. "If you'll take me."

She looks up again, seeing Firestar watch her thoughtfully, his green eyes flashing with something indescribable. The thought that he could possibly be thinking back to his own attempts to join ThunderClan so long ago, back in the old forest, crosses Echo's mind but she quickly pushes the thoughts away. Finally, after some silence, the great flame-colored tom turns to the rest of the patrol, who had been standing around despite the fact they didn't need to.

"You all may return to your duties." Firestar excuses them, eyes flashing in the direction of other Clan members who had gathered around, attempting to hear some of the conversation. Immediately, all the cats surrounding, including the patrol, disperse, attempting to busy themselves with something else inside of the camp. Echo's ears twitch as she can hear that the chatter still hadn't died down, and with a sinking feeling, realizes that it probably never will. She glances back at Firestar, who continues to watch her, his green eyes almost mesmerizing. She inhales sharply.

"I want to warn you, Echo, not all cats hold a kind eye towards strangers. There's no telling what the other Clans might do or say—there's no telling what my fellow Clan members might do or say." He waits for a moment and Echo gives a small nod. "We also have a code—rules we must uphold and live by—and if you were to break it, scorn and discrimination won't be the only thing you'll have to face."

Echo holds his gaze evenly, spotting his tactic almost instantly. "I understand, Firestar."

His ear twitches but his expression still remains unreadable. "Are you prepared for all of this?"

"Definitely…sir," Echo adds, still unsure of the cat formalities. She notices Firestar's whiskers quiver in a more amused manner. Echo clears her throat, eyes downcast. "I…I don't have a family, and I'd like the chance to have one; to have others I can take care of, to protect, and even have depend on me when they're in need of me, and hopefully, allow me to depend on them as well. I'll do whatever it takes to prove my loyalty, I'll do whatever I can do to show my dedication—I'll uphold your warrior code and everything else and live by it until the day I die." She hesitates, holding Firestar's gaze as she adds, "Some part of me…I've never felt as if I truly belonged…but here, I feel like I have a chance."

Firestar's green gaze softens evidently and he nods slowly. Hope begins to blossom in Echo's chest.

"I've met many cats like you before, Echo. Sincere and true…" His voice trails off, eyes clouding slightly with memory, before he continues, "I'm like you—I wasn't born into the Clans, and moon after moon I felt as if I had to prove myself all the time. At some points, I never felt truly accepted within the Clans, despite proving my loyalty over and over—"

"But you became leader," Echo points out. She hesitates, realizing she had interrupted him, but a look of amusement glimmers in Firestar's green eyes. He nods, glancing around the camp. Most of the cats who had been staring at the two as if Echo had grown three separate heads have scattered around, mostly ignoring the two, but glancing back every now and then. Firestar turns back to Echo.

"Come, follow me." He stands up. "Let me show you around the camp."

Echo swallows, feeling her legs shake as she stands on them, but follows after the great Clan leader anyway. She tries to pay attention to the areas he points out, gesturing to the medicine den, the apprentice's den, the warrior's den, and finally the elder's den and nursery. Echo pricks her ears every now and then, listening as Firestar delves further into the warrior code; Echo remembers most of the points from reading the novels and field guide so long ago, but having the Clan leader briefly go over them emphasized her memory. They turn, stopping near the fresh-kill pile that resides near Highledge.

"Now, after having me chew your ear out about the code," Firestar mews, and Echo holds back an amused _mrrow_ , "Are you still eager to give your life for this Clan?"

The thoughts of forbidden love—the most common form of breaking the warrior code—crosses Echo's mind; there's no way that could ever happen to her. She nods.

"Nothing can change my mind," she replies. Firestar nods, the look in his green eyes warm, as if he's proud that his words haven't changed Echo's enthusiasm.

"Wait here for just a moment." Before she has the chance to react, he bounds up the Highledge, swiftly. She watches in awe, wondering if someday she'll be able to move around as skillfully as the other Clan cats, eyes never leaving Firestar as the great leader sits strong and proud, greater than she's ever pictured any of the Clan leaders to look.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey," he begins, "gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

At his words, the cats that had dispersed previously when Echo first entered the camp gather underneath the great rock as their leader had commanded. The suspicious looks are returned on Echo once more and she inhales deeply, trying to calm her pounding heart. _Show them no fear, show them no fear, show them no fear_.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you may already know, Cloudtail's morning patrol stumbled upon a loner that wishes to join our Clan."

The murmuring grows and Echo can hear Birchfall whisper incredulously to Whitewing, "She wants to _join_?"

Ignoring the disruption, Firestar continues, "I have taken her plea into consideration and showed her around camp. I've told her about our ways and I've decided that she may join."

The whispers aren't as hushed as they previously were as cats all around mutter to one another. 'What is Firestar thinking?' and 'How do we know we can trust her?' are just a few of the questions being thrown among the crowd of the Clan members. Echo doesn't blame them for their superstitions, and just by their wariness, she feels a surge of determination. She's eager to prove herself to them, to show them that she belongs there.

"Echo," Firestar meows, gaining her attention. She turns to him, and by meeting his green gaze, considers that there is no way that this is just a dream. It feels all too real; the nerves, the stares, the senses, the exhilaration. "Do you promise to devote yourself to ThunderClan and your fellow Clanmates, learning more about the warrior code and what it truly means to be a ThunderClan cat?"

She nods. "I do." She feels chills run up and down her spine once again, but it isn't from fear.

Firestar's eyes don't stop glimmering. "Then from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw." He doesn't hesitate as he continues, "Your mentor will be Dustpelt." The dark warrior's ears prick as he looks up, surprise shining in his amber eyes, as if he hadn't been expecting to be picked. "Dustpelt, you are a strong and fiercely loyal warrior of ThunderClan, and although you have just gotten out of training Hazeltail, I can't think of anyone better who can train Echopaw into the best warrior she can be."

Moving away from the crowd, Dustpelt makes his way to the newly appointed Echopaw. As he gets closer, she notices a look of embarrassment flash in his eyes and his ears twitch. From that action, Echopaw assumes that he had been apart of the group that wasn't confident in her arrival. The whispers have stopped and the young she-cat is glad that someone as great as Dustpelt had been chosen to be her mentor. Despite his temper, he's a noble and great warrior, and to be trained under him is a great honor.

Echopaw holds her head high as he stops in front of her, leaning down to touch noses. The gesture is startling and uncomfortable to Echopaw, but she manages not to jerk away as she meets his amber gaze.

"I'll try my best," she mews. Dustpelt's expression softens.

"I will too," he replies. "Welcome to ThunderClan." The cheering starts, and although it's not as strong as usual, Echopaw isn't fazed by the lack of enthusiasm. Again, the rush of determination is back, making her spine tingle and her whiskers twitch, her whole body not being able to handle the excitement. After the last of the cheers die down, the meeting ends and the Clan cats break off. Dustpelt turns, as if to head back to Ferncloud, but Echopaw stops him.

"Are we going to start my training now?"

Dustpelt hesitates, glancing back at her before a small sigh escapes him. He gives a small nod of his head before glancing around the clearing. He spots Squirrelflight with her apprentice Foxpaw, Whitewing with Icepaw, Ashfur and Lionpaw, and Hollypaw and Brackenfur. He pads towards them and Echopaw follows uncertainly.

"Are you all busy at the moment?" Dustpelt asks. Echopaw stops beside him, trying to ignore the jitters that won't seem to go away.

Squirrelflight shakes her head. "We were just about to head out to practice some more hunting techniques." She notices Echopaw standing beside Dustpelt, looking awkward and misplaced, and she nods, a warm and bright look in her green eyes, so similar to her father's. "Hello, Echopaw. Welcome to ThunderClan."

Echopaw feels her ears warm and she gives a polite nod. "Thank you…"

Whitewing glances her way before looking to Dustpelt, noticing the discomfort in both cats' eyes. She holds Dustpelt's gaze for a moment before looking to Ashfur and Brackenfur. The mentors exchange a knowing look, and Whitewing glances back at the newly appointed apprentice and her mentor. "You two could join us if you'd like."

Squirrelflight voices her agreement alongside Brackenfur while Ashfur remains silent. Echopaw notices Lionpaw exchange some words with Hollypaw, but judging from their expressions, they aren't anything harsh. Before Echopaw has the chance to think, Squirrelflight brushes past her, leading the way out of the camp. Attempting to keep up, Echopaw trails after Dustpelt, glancing at him warily every now and then. Although he's a well-respected and strong warrior, Echopaw knows he can be snarky and close-minded, easily remembering the many times Dustpelt rebutted Firestar back in the old forest in the first novels. She quickly turns her head away before he can realize she's watching him and inhales slowly. She'll prove to him that he shouldn't dare doubt her; that he can trust she'll be one of the best apprentices he's ever trained.

Glancing ahead, Echopaw's gaze lands on Ashfur. She tries to hold back the shiver that threatens to run down her spine as she remembers the events that occur because of him; although he had done nothing wrong, his jealousy towards Brambleclaw and lost love to Squirrelflight was so great, he was willing to threaten and hurt her in whatever way possible, so he was no longer the one enduring such unbearable pain. Echopaw tries to refrain from clenching her jaw as she remembers the fire that swept throughout the hollow, trapping Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Squirrelflight, giving Ashfur the perfect opportunity to perform his threat. Of course, Squirrelflight would do whatever it takes to protect the three, and revealed one of the most dangerous secrets of all: they weren't her kits. Not only did this cause a huge rift between the three and their foster family, but it soon spiraled down, revealing Leafpool and Crowfeather as the three's true parents and Hollyleaf losing her judgment and killing Ashfur, and later on, revealing the secret to the entire Clans at the Gathering. With a sinking feeling in her chest, Echopaw tries to forget about the doom that follows the Clans.

Looking away from the gray tom, Echopaw glances around the forest. Despite the fact she's trying to stop thinking about the epidemics, she can't help but think she can't let them happen. She _won't_ let them happen.

Trying not to show her frustration, Echopaw continues to follow the others to a clearing. Dustpelt sits down beside the other mentors, nodding to the apprentices. His amber gaze rests on Echopaw, and she's grateful to see that the discomfort that was there before is no longer shining, but instead, is replaced with something different: the excitement to be training a new apprentice.

"First I'm going to teach you the basics of hunting," he mews, nodding to Echopaw. The young apprentice shakes her head, shuffling her paws. In that moment, she begins to run through all the techniques that had been explained in the books that she read so long ago, but her mind spins. "There are different ways to catch different prey," Dustpelt continues. "For instance, a mouse has great hearing. Stepping the wrong way or breathing too loudly will signal it and it'll escape. You have to step lightly, but be quick; stalking for too long wastes time, and gives the mouse the chance to escape."

Echopaw nods again. She feels fear beginning to creep up on her once more as she thinks about digging her claws into something living and breathing, ultimately ending its life—whether cat or prey. She swallows, trying not to think about the battle techniques that she will also end up learning and watches as Dustpelt steps forward.

"Show me your best hunter's crouch."

Ignoring that panic that surges through her, Echopaw nods and grimly steps forward, attempting to think of the different descriptions. She can vaguely recall the simple steps and lowers her body, keeping it just a few inches above ground, and lifts her tail, making sure it's flat and straight, but not dragging behind her. Glancing down at her paws, Echopaw moves them so they're evenly spaced. Keeping her balance, she attempts to adjust to the new position, but she feels odd and worries that her crouch looks strange.

"Not bad for your first try," Dustpelt mews and relief floods through her. She relaxes her stance and he steps towards her. "Try not leaning so far right and relax your shoulders—not only will being tense slow you down, but you'll be sore throughout the rest of the day."

Listening, Echopaw nods and attempts to straighten herself, relaxing her shoulders just as her mentor had said. Almost immediately, the crouch feels much more natural and glancing up, she sees Dustpelt's eyes flash as he nods in approval.

"Very good. You learn quickly."

Echopaw nodded. _It's how I maintained a 4.0 GPA average throughout most of my school experience_. She glances at the other apprentices and notices Hollypaw, Foxpaw, Icepaw and Lionpaw's expressions are soft, and no longer alert as they were before. Glancing back at the other mentors, Echopaw sees Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, and Whitewing watching with approval, but Ashfur's blue gaze remains cold.

He scowls. "Let's test to see if that crouch really is as good as it seems." He glances back at Lionpaw, motioning with a flick of his tail. Lionpaw exchanges a look with Hollypaw and steps towards his mentor. Looking to her own mentor, Echopaw watches as Dustpelt gives a small nod of his head.

"Don't worry if you don't catch anything yet," Dustpelt meows. "Not many apprentices bring back prey on their first day."

Echopaw nods but her mind is racing. If she really wants to prove her dedication to the Clan, and even possibly impress any cats that doubt her, she'll have to bring back something.

"Let's see who catches the most prey," Foxpaw exclaims, amber eyes lit up with excitement. Icepaw and Hollypaw nod eagerly, but Squirrelflight shoots her apprentice a look.

"There won't be any more prey left if you keep shouting," she scolds. Stifling a purr, Echopaw follows after the other apprentices as they delve further into the clearing. Ears twitching, Echopaw tuned into her senses; opening her mouth, she manages to detect several cat scents, until finally, she detects a fresh scent of mouse. Turning her head, she breaks away from the other apprentices, still searching, as she follows the scent trail. Her whiskers twitch and just as her senses told her, she spies a mouse nibbling on a nearby blade of grass, too busy to notice the cat creeping up on it.

Remembering the way her muscles and body felt in the hunter's crouch, Echopaw drops low to the ground, making sure to still her tail. She watches the mouse intently, marveling at the hunter's instinct that was taking over. Ears twitching every now and then, Echopaw continues to watch the small creature, grateful for the silence of the forest. Creeping forward quietly, Echopaw continues to stalk the creature; adrenaline pulses through her and she ignores the impulse screaming at her to pounce. She remembers Dustpelt's words about being careful, but not too slow, and stops moving every time the mouse would stop chewing.

Seeing her chance, Echopaw lunges forward swifter and quieter than she expected, and manages to grab the mouse. It squeaks in fear but has no time to escape as Echopaw digs her claws into its soft flesh. Eyes widening at the sudden feeling, Echopaw tries to ignore the churning of her stomach as she leans forward, nipping at the neck of the mouse, putting it out of its pain. The sharp, bitter taste of blood leaves a bile flavor in Echopaw's mouth and she spits, standing up.

"Nice catch!" Lionpaw mews from behind her, gaining her attention. She turns to face the golden tabby as he pads towards her, carrying a large squirrel. "Not bad for your first try," he adds, voice muffled.

Echopaw nods, relief once again flowing through her. "Thank you. Same to you." She nods to his catch and Lionpaw raises his head triumphantly.

"This fat geezer never saw me coming!"

Purring, Echopaw picks up her own mouse. The senses that flow through her make her mouth water, and she's slightly startled by her sudden cat instincts. She has no time to be intrigued by them as Lionpaw delves into detail about his hunt, most of his story muffled by the fur of the squirrel. Nevertheless, Echopaw nods in agreement, encouraging Lionpaw's pride.

Making their way back to the clearing, Echopaw sets her mouse down. Dustpelt nods to it, eyes shining.

"Wonderfully done, Echopaw," he praises and Echopaw feels her entire body warm. Hollypaw, Icepaw, and Foxpaw have also returned to the clearing, their own catches in their mouths.

"Nice catch!" Hollypaw comments. Lionpaw smirks, setting his sparrow on the ground.

"Thanks."

Hollypaw shoots her brother a look. "Not you, mouse-brain." She instead nods to Echopaw, whose eyes widen slightly. "You caught a mouse, and on your first try too!"

Feeling her ears warm from the sudden praise, Echopaw beams. "Thank you."

"Let's take these back to camp," Brackenfur meows, nodding to the apprentices. Pride filling her from ear-tip to tail-tip, Echopaw picks up her mouse, following after her mentor; she's glad that the uncomfortable tension that had resided between the two previously has suddenly dissipated as if it were never there to begin with.

Setting her fine catch on the fresh-kill pile, Echopaw's body continues to feel warm. She's glad she's been able to contribute to the Clan—on her first day too!—and she's more than excited to continue her training. Glancing back at Dustpelt, the dark tabby makes his way towards the apprentice, nodding to the mouse.

"I would hate to see that mouse go to waste," he comments. Echopaw glances back at it then looks towards the elder's den.

"Do you think any of the elder's would want it?"

Dustpelt blinks, and Echopaw notices a look of surprise flash in his amber eyes. She suddenly realizes that he had meant for her to eat it, but doesn't say anything else and nods. "I'm sure Longtail would appreciate it."

Nodding, Echopaw picks up her mouse, heading towards the den. She hears Dustpelt call after her, "Get something for yourself too, Echopaw—you've earned it!" and she gives a swift wave of her tail to show him she heard. Ducking past the lichen, Echopaw hesitates, setting the mouse down.

"Who's there?" Longtail asks, lifting his head. He blinks his blind eyes, noticing her scent first.

"Echopaw," Echopaw meows, picking up the mouse and stepping further into the den. Longtail relaxes the fur that was beginning to prick on the back of his neck and Mousefur lifts her head, eyes dazed as if she had just woken up from a nap.

"You're the new loner everyone's talking about," the old cat comments. Echopaw nods politely, also remembering Mousefur's wiry personality. Her nose wrinkles as her whiskers twitch in annoyance. "Figures…I was having a great nap, too, until I was rudely awakened."

Echopaw blinks, trying not to feel fazed by the elder's stinging tone. Longtail seems to notice Echopaw's discomfort as he nods to her.

"Is that a mouse I smell?" he asks. Echopaw nods, turning to the younger cat.

"Yeah, I just caught it, and I was wondering if you two were hungry."

"I'm not," Mousefur grumbles, turning in her nest. Echopaw glances the she-cat's way, but Longtail shakes his head.

"Pay no attention to her, she's been grumpy since this morning. Some of the apprentices haven't been cleaning the burrs out of her nest."

Mousefur lifts her head, eyes narrowed. "They should learn how to do their job."

Echopaw glances her way. "I could clean it for you if you'd like."

"That'd be nice," Mousefur mumbles, "But I'm too tired right now. Come back later." Without another word, she turns again, eyes closing. Longtail lets out a sigh, but Echopaw knows that he isn't fazed by Mousefur's attitude. He nods to the mouse.

"I'd love that mouse, if you're still willing to offer it," he meows. Nodding, Echopaw mumbles a quick 'of course', and picks up the prey, setting it in front of the elder. Sniffing it, Longtail blinks. "Fresh too…did you barely catch this?"

Echopaw nods again. "Yeah."

She hears the beginning of a purr rumbling deep in his throat. "On your first day too—impressive."

"It'd be even more impressive if you two would keep quiet," Mousefur retorts, not opening her eyes. Echopaw glances back at the elder, then turns to Longtail who gives a simple twitch of his whiskers, obviously amused by his denmate.

"Thank you, Echopaw."

She beams. "Of course." Ducking her way out of the elder's den, the warm feeling of accomplishment races through her. She glances back at the fresh-kill pile, remembering Dustpelt's words, and starts towards it, feeling her stomach rumble. Studying it, Echopaw tries to push away the fact that she'll be eating freshly killed mice, squirrels, and other woodland creatures as she picks a sparrow from the pile. Turning, she makes eye contact with Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Hollypaw and Cinderpaw. Upon meeting her gaze, Hollypaw nods her head, motioning for Echopaw to join them. Relieved Echopaw won't have to face a similar epidemic to eating alone (similar to being stranded in the middle of the lunchroom in the 8th grade), she makes her way towards the female apprentices.

"Hello Echopaw," Honeypaw is the first to introduce herself. The pretty light brown she-cat beams as Echopaw lies down. "I'm Honeypaw." She nudges Poppypaw beside her. "This is my sister Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw."

"Hello," Poppypaw meows. Cinderpaw nods to Echopaw, remembering her from the patrol.

Echopaw's whiskers twitch. "Nice to meet you." She glances down at her sparrow, inhaling sharply. She tries to will the sudden beating of her heart and glances up warily at the other apprentices; she watches as they casually eat their prey, discussing what had happened to them that day. Before she has the chance to look back at her food, she feels Hollypaw's green gaze on her.

"Not hungry?" she asks. Echopaw glances her way.

"No, it's not that…" Her voice trails off as she stares at the sparrow. "I'm still overwhelmed from everything that's happened is all."

Hollypaw continues to watch her, curiosity shining in her eyes, but Honeypaw nods.

"I bet it's been a long day for you," she meows, sympathizing. Echopaw glances her way as she adds, "But I'm sure you'll get used to it soon—being an apprentice is really fun."

Echopaw nods and the blue-eyed she-cat turns to Poppypaw. Not hearing their conversation that starts, Echopaw focuses on the sparrow once more. _What else are you going to do here_? _Starve_? Swallowing, Echopaw bends forward and takes a bite out of the creature, eyes widening at the tastes that overflow her mouth and senses. The taste is pleasant and reminds her of the forest. Thankful that her cat instincts remain in tact, Echopaw continues to eat her food, ears pricking every now and then at the conversation between the other apprentices.

"I already started a nest for you," Cinderpaw meows, gaining Echopaw's attention. She meets the gray tabby's gaze as she nods back to the apprentice's den. "So once you're tired…"

Echopaw smiles gratefully. "Thank you." She already feels as if she's growing to become a part of the Clan, and it's only been a day. She's relieved that her Clanmates are beginning to accept her; perhaps they've considered she does have potential to be a loyal warrior. After finishing her meal, Echopaw watches as the other apprentices groom themselves. Attempting to copy their moves to look more natural, she glances around the camp, noticing that not many cats have retired to their dens. Noticing her confusion, Hollypaw speaks up:

"There's a Gathering tonight."

Echopaw's ears prick as she glances back at the apprentice.

"It happens every full moon," Hollypaw explains, "Where all of the Clans gather at the island in peace, holding a truce that lasts only for that night. We discuss matters and events that have occurred recently, share tongues, and leave."

Echopaw nods. "Sounds exciting."

Honeypaw shrugs. "Sometimes it's really boring. It can be really tense too, depending if the other Clans are trying to pick a fight."

Poppypaw snorts. "It's ridiculous—every time that happens StarClan sends us a warning by covering the moon. I don't see why we have to fight all the time."

"Not everyone shares the same opinion," Echopaw points out. The apprentices glance at her as she adds, "But it's still nice to get to learn a little more about the other Clans."

Cinderpaw nods in agreement. She glances at the other apprentices. "Is anyone else going tonight?"

"I am," mewed Hollypaw. Poppypaw nodded in agreement while Honeypaw shook her head.

"I'm glad to rest," she comments. "I've been practicing battle moves all day."

At the mention of battle moves, Echopaw tries not to grow anxious at the thought of Dustpelt attempting to teach her them and failing miserably. From what she's read, they don't seem very difficult, and a part of her wishes she could just become a medicine cat, but not even medicine cats could escape the heat of battle.

A few moments of silence after, Firestar jumps down from the Highledge, followed by Brambleclaw, signaling that it was time to leave for the Gathering. Rising to their paws, Poppypaw, Cinderpaw and Hollypaw meow their goodbyes as they follow after the rest of their Clanmates. Glancing to Honeypaw, the she-cat's kind blue eyes glimmer as she meets Echopaw's gaze.

"I'll show you to the apprentice's den," she meows, stifling a yawn. Feeling her own eyelids grow heavy, Echopaw nods, not realizing until now how worn out she feels. She supposes all of her nerves of joining the Clan—hell, from waking up in the forest alone—is what drained her of most of her energy, as she follows after the pretty apprentice. Ducking past the lichen, Honeypaw pads towards her nest, nodding to the one next to her. It smells fresh and unused. "This one is yours—Poppypaw and I tried to find some moss to make it a bit more comfortable, but most of it has been used up."

Echopaw nods, smiling weakly as she steps into the nest. She lies down, adjusting herself so she's more comfortable, and Honeypaw lies beside her. It's silent for a moment, until Echopaw glances Honeypaw's way, breaking the silence.

"Do you think Firestar will mention me becoming an apprentice to the other Clans?" Echopaw can recall how the leaders always address new apprentices and warriors at the Gathering. She wonders if he'll say how she joined the Clans; that she was a loner who asked to join, and worries that the other Clans will think wrongly of it and not cheer or respect it.

"I'm sure he will," Honeypaw meows. "He always announces new apprentices."

Echopaw gives a small nod as sleep now overcomes her. She yawns, nestling deeper into the nest; although it isn't as comfortable as it could've been, the moss that Honeypaw and the other apprentices manage to grab make it better. She barely hears Honeypaw's comment about how they can go looking for some more moss tomorrow before Echopaw is lulled into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **before when i had written this, the timeline was terrible since i hadn't refreshed on what was occurring; echopaw's mentor was squirrelflight (when she was supposed to be mentoring foxpaw), and lots of things were terribly disorganized. i also changed the time where echopaw arrives, which is right after sol had talked about the eclipse, since before the actions echopaw performed to prevent the clan cats from growing scared seemed really abrupt and they all believed her too easily, making it all seem way too unrealistic (or as unrealistic a fanfic can get). this is also probably going to be my last author's note, and thank you for the recent reviews you've left! i hope you all are enjoying the story so far:-) after this idk when i'll be able to update again since i'll be taking the June ACT, but after that's done, i'll have plenty of free time to update! thanks again for reading!**


End file.
